Akahana Misaki
Also known as "The Red Florist" (by the enemies) and "The Scarlet Mistress" (by the citizens). She's also one of the main characters in the Effloresence series. Role In the Story Background Akahana, along with her younger twin sister Sakurako Misaki, is the daughter of a florist. Both girls developed a love for flowers as they would often work after school at their mother's flower shop. After one particular day, Akahana discovers that her mother has been abducted. Not fully aware of the mysterious increase of abductions through out the globe, Akahana and her sister sweared to find their mother along with a helpful flower aid. Personality Akahana can be seen as a sweet, childish girl from a far. Once people get to know her, her lazy and rather sarcastic personality starts to take foot. Although she does act like a sweet, childish girl every know and then. Akahana is also known to say whatever is on her mind. If she is in a horrible situation, she can not control what she says, which draws people away from her. If anything horrible happens to her sister or anyone else she holds dear by someone else's hands, she won't hesitate to beat that person up. Even though she is considered to be weak in her civilian form, her wrath can unleash the most powerful kicks. She's also known to squeamish to some extent. Seeing blood doesn't really frighten her, but she's absolutely terrified of seeing a spider near her. As "The Red Florist" or "The Scarlet Mistress", her personality seems to get a bit bolder. Her laziness dims down as well, giving off the impression of her being a super hero. Although she is actually scared on the inside, making it perfectly clear that her boldness is an act. Akahana controls the Red Tulip and the Red Rose. Both of them are symbols of love, although she isn't really into the whole 'love' thing. Apperance Akahana has pale skin complection and wavey, titian hair. She also has emerald green eyes. Akahana's civilian clothes vary from time to time, but she usually prefers to wear overalls with leggings. Her school uniform is a simple sailor fuku, having the primary color being black, and the secondary color being white. As "The Red Florist" or "The Scarlet Mistress", Akahana's most prominent feature is her red muffler. She's also spotted to wear flower hair clippings, knee high boots with buckles, and a one piece dress with a small jacket over it. Traces of flowers can be seen in the outfit (on her sleeves and gloves). Akahana doesn't change her hair when she becomes "The Red Florist" or "The Scarlet Mistress". Abilities The Effloresence is the source of Akahana's powers. Without it, Akahana and Sakurako can not have super human abilities. The Effloresence is also stronger when the twins are together. Physical Attacks *Flowering Chop Attack (only defeats weak opponents) *Bud Punch (only defeats weak opponents) *Blossoming Kicks (can damage normal opponents) Physical Attacks with Sakurako *Flower Smackdown (can defeat normal opponents, can also damage strong opponents) *Flowering Chop Attack Deluxe (can defeat strong opponents) Magical Attacks *Blooming Flower Seed (can defeat weak opponents, it can also damage normal opponents) *Petal Stardust Shooter (can defeat normal opponents, can also damaged strong opponents) Magical Attacks with Sakurako *Effloresence (the ultimate attack, usually defeats any opponent) Personal Attacks *Red Tulip Attack (activated by the Effloresence after detecting acts of love) *Red Rose Attack (activated by the Effloresence after detecting acts of true love) Relationships Sakurako Misaki Is Akahana's younger sister. Akahana would often refer to Sakurako as Saku. Even though they're two minutes apart, Akahana usually acts as Sakurako's older sister. Whenever they're seen together, the twins would act incredibly dorky, making the dumbest jokes that they would only understand. The two also have an incredibly close relationship. It's been stated that the Effloresence becomes stronger whenever they're together. Trivia *Misaki means "Beautiful bloom" while Akahana means "Red Flower" or "Bright Flower" Gallery Sketch1263552.png Category:Magical Girl Category:Main Character Category:Female Category:Character